our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama All-Stars
' Total Drama: All-Stars' is the fifth '''season of Total Drama''' in the Our Total Drama Roleplay Wiki Roleplay canon. Summary Sixteen contestants will return to Camp Wawanakwa to compete in a season with a heroes vs. villains theme. There will be two teams, but only one can make it to the top. Sixteen of Total Drama's all-stars from past seasons return and face off in the most dangerous challenges yet. This season's cast is comprised of Harold, Leshawna, Anne Maria, Heather, Cameron, Noah, Lightning, Dawn, Alejandro, Scott, Brick, Lindsay, Dakota, Mike, Courtney, and Bridgette. Back at Camp Wawanakwa, the sixteen contestants are divided into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures and will have to square off for the grand prize of one million dollars. One by one, every contestant will be eliminated and sent home on the Flush of Shame until there is only one all-star left standing. Episodes Elimination Table The process of elimination in this season is similar to the ones in Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. The elimination still takes place around the Campfire, like in season one and four, and the symbols of safety are still marshmallows. After an all-star receives the last marshmallow, the eliminated contestant has to take the Flush of Shame, representing their elimination from the competition. Exile Like the previous season, the Golden Chris, a safety device, was in play. However, this season to find it you will have to be exiled to Boney Island, were you will have one night to try to find the Golden Chris. ✓''' Contestant was voluntarily exiled. '''✓ Contestant was involuntarily exiled. N/A No contestants were exiled in this episode. Contestant was not exiled in this episode. Characters Sixteen contestants, plus the host, Chris McLean, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show return this season. *Izzy made a appearance in episode 13 and 16. *All the other cast makes a cameo at the end of episode 16. Trivia *Heather has been eliminated three times this season, as her first two were non-eliminations. **Interestingly, they were the only two non-eliminations of the season. *The first four people eliminated were former finalists. **The first three were all winners. **Ironically the opposite happened in World Tour the final four where all finalist at one time. **This is also similar to Total Drama Action where the first four people eliminated where all in the final five in Island. **Also, only three finalists merged, and only one winner did. *Lightning is the only All-Star to never merge. **Ironically he is the last one voted out before the merge in both seasons he competes in. *This is the first season since Total Drama Island that an eliminated contestant returns. *This is the second season in a row to have someone quit. *This marks the third time Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette and Lindsay merge making them tied with Noah for the most time's merged. **Courtney, Bridgette, and Lindsay are the only ones to do it without having to return. *This is the first season Courtney outranks Harold. *This is the first season that Noah doesn't merge. *This is the first time the final 3 are the same gender. *Dakota is the only Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestant to be in the final four twice. **But she had to return in order to achieve this. *This season has had the most kisses with different people, with seven. *This is the first time a contestant had made it to the finale twice as Courtney did it in Action and All Stars **This is the second a time a returnee reached the finale as Dakota returned in episode 11. *Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah, and Courtney all made it further then they did in Total Drama Island. **Alejandro, Heather Leshawna and Harold did not. **Alejandro won Island so it was impossible for him to do better. *Courtney, Lindsay, Bridgette, Heather and Alejandro all made it further then they did in Total Drama Action. **Noah, Leshawna and Harold did not. **Harold won Action so it was impossible for him to do better. *Courtney, Lindsay, and Bridgette all made it further then they did in Total Drama World Tour. **Leshawna, Heather, Alejandro, Harold, and Noah did not. **Leshawna won World Tour so it was impossible for her to do better. *Dakota and Mike both made it further then they did in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. **Anne Maria, Brick, Scott, Dawn, Lightning and Cameron did not. **Anne Maria won Revenge of the Island so it was impossible for her to do better. :: Flush Harold.png|Harold is the first person voted off. Anne vs Heather.png|Heather and Anne Maria begin fighting. Heather Icon.png|Heather pleading her case to stay in. Leshawna Flush.png|Leshawna becomes the first female voted out. Anne Maria Flush.png|Anne Maria is the first villain voted out. Brick Icon.png|Bricks begins going crazy. Heather Flush.png|Heather voted out for a third and final time. Cameron Flush.png|Cameron is finally voted out. Dakota and Noah Flush.png|Dakota getting blindsided and Noah leaving due to a twist. Bridgette and Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay and Alejandro flirt in front of Bridgette. Reaction to Al kissing Lindsay... sorda..png|The contestants reaction to Mal pushing Lindsay into Al making them Kiss. Lightning Flush.png|Lightning voted off in the first unanimous vote of the season. Dawn Flush.png|Dawn is the first person flushed in a merge episode. Screen Shot 2014-05-03 at 11.28.42 PM.png|Alejandro and Scott are both flushed in the same episode. Brick Flush.png|Brick in the Flush of Shame. Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.25.54 PM.png|Lindsay in the Flush of Shame along with Izzy Mike Flush.png|Mike is the last male eliminated. Bridgette Flush.png|Bridgette is the last person to ever take the flush of Shame. Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:TDAS Cast Category:TDAS Episodes Category:Series 1